


Hurt you

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Eleonora and Edoardo sneak off at his party





	Hurt you

“This is ridiculously cheesy, you know that right?” Eleonora asked as she followed Edoardo to his lit up back yard. The boy flashed a quick smile at the girl as he walked farther and farther away from the loud music that was coming from his house.

“And besides, are you not scared? It’s your party, you barely even know half of those people and you’re fine being out on your yard?” The girl continued as the boy sat down on the grass and gestured for her to do so as well.

Edoardo shrugged as he opened two beers, handing the other one to Eleonora. “I trust my guys to handle anything that comes up. I’d do it for them and they’d do it for me.”

Eleonora couldn’t help herself from feeling surprised. The amount of trust Edoardo seemed to have in his friends was astounding, and for some reason his love for his friends made him feel slightly more real and less like a gross cliche that Eleonora often viewed him as.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, but Eleonora could catch the boy humming a song that had just started booming from the house. 

_And now I know relationship’s my enemy_  
So stay away from me  
I’m warning you

Eleonora recognised the song, even though she could only hear the beat emitting from the house, and Edoardo voice humming the lyrics in the night. “Is that how you feel?”

“Huh?” Edoardo asked, taking a sip of his beer. 

Eleonora shrugged, taking a sip from hers. “Is that how you feel? Like the lyrics?” 

Eleonora couldn’t stop herself from noticing that he didn’t want to look at her when he answered: “I don’t know. It’s cliche, but maybe.”

“Why?” Eleonora pressed on, earning a strange look from the boy. For a few moments they sat in silence, following the beat of the song without neither making an effort to continue their conversation.

_Cause if it’s love you want again, don’t waste your time  
But if you call me up, I’m fuckin’ you on sight_

“Maybe,” Edoardo repeated, pondering on his words, “Maybe I’ve just met the wrong girls. Fucked me up pretty good a few times.”

“Is that so?” Eleonora asked, the tone of disbelief true in her voice. “The great Edoardo Incanti, the Breaker of Hearts, getting his broken?”

“I think you need to be fucked over by someone before you can fuck over someone else,” he answered with a cold tone, clearly lost in memories that he didn’t wanna remember. “I think once you do get your heart broken, it’s all you know for a while. And that’s how I got through.”

“By fucking over someone else? Breaking their heart?” Eleonora asked, taking a sip from her bottle again. Edoardo shrugged and made a noise, something that resembled an agreeing tone.

“Isn’t that tiring?” The girl continued.

“Yes,” Edoardo agreed quietly, a joyless laugh escaping his lips. “It’s fucking exhausting. I haven’t had anything real with anyone the past few years.”

“I bet,” Eleonora whispered, turning her gaze to the city lights below them.

“And for the first time in a few years, I’m actually feeling a tiny bit of hope. Because of_ you_, Ele.”


End file.
